I' LL COME BACK
by Noraneko29
Summary: muchas de las pocas veces me han dicho que siga mi propio camino, y otros que me interese por la vida pero eso no me importa ya por que quiero lo mejor para mi familia-solo no repitas la misma historia- por que yo vivo en mi pasado
1. Chapter 1

VIVIR EN PROMESAS

YO: hola chicos los saluda su autora favorita Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka con una nueva historia.

A.t.K: pero si nisiquiera has actualizado el "Sky Fall"-

Yo: dos palabras, la escuela, pero antes de empezar dejenme aclarar que esta historia, la tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible casi siempre estoy en periodo de examenes, pero espero que con este primer capitulo no me maten a si se me olvidaba mi gran amiga y ayudante Arix-di-Angelo

Arix: oliwis .

Yo: pronto tendremos a mas gente y mi esposo hiro hamada(por los que no lo saben me case con el en un fic de Arix jejejeje).

Hiro:hola.

Yo: bueno comenzemos con este lio, digo historia.

 _CAPITULO I_

 _TRISTES DESPEDIDAS._

 _Habian pasado ya 4 años desde que se conocieron y empezaron a salvar a su ciudad, dos años desde que descubrieron quienes eran en realidad, un año desde que el le pido noviasgo y 3 dias que hicieron su promesa de matrimonio, y solo 4 hrs desde que derrotaron , a su mas grande rival, ya saben de quien hablo de nuestros geniales y adorables Chat Noir y LadyBug, por fin habian derrotado ya a Hawk Moth, despues de 4 años de akumas por fin acababan, nooru habia sido liberado y la memoria de Hawk Moth habia sido borrada, como dije al principio habian pasado 4 hrs desde que Marinette Y Adrien estaban en el parque acostados en el cesped viendo la noche ellos estaban felices un año de noviasgo, sus dificultades tubo, pero su amor era de lo mas lindo_

 _-oye Bugabou que haremos ahora que derrotamos a Hawk Moth-_

 _-no se nunca pense que haria despues de que todo esto terminara pero creo que podriamos seguir con la escuela graduarnos y-_

 _-poder pensar en que haremos cuando nos casemos-_

 _-Adrien! Bueno tal vez no se mala idea pero luego debo ir a casa antes de que mamá me busque adios gatito-_

 _-adios Bugabou-_

 _Marinette llego a casa y su madre la recibio con los brazos abiertos ceno y fue a su habitacion se quito la bolsa y vio que su fiel compañera tenia una carita de preocupacion con un toque de triztesa._

 _-¿Qué te susede Tikki?,¿acaso no estas alegre de que porfin derrotamos a Hawk Moth?-_

 _\- Marinette si,pero es que, me tengo que ir-_

 _-claro vamos te acompaño-_

 _-no me referia a eso, Marinette, tu mision a terminado es tiempo de que yo me vaya-_

 _-pero ¿por qué Tikki?-_

 _-por que cada vez que la portadora cumple la mision que se le encomendo, el kwami regresa a su miraculous hasta que el mundo este en peligro y tengan un nuevo portador-_

 _-pero Tikki, no te puedo perder tu has sido mi amuleto de buena suerte, siempre me has orientado y nunca me has dejado sola, no te quiero dejar ir- decia con lagrimas la chica de las coletas_

 _-lo siento mucho Marinette, por eso, no me ire hasta dentro de dos dias- dijo abrazando la mejilla de su portadora._

" _mientras tanto con Adrien"_

 _Llegaba a su habitacion cuando, por fin abrio la puerta de su habitacion, plaga salio volando, como caballo sin riata hacia el camenbert_

 _-nooooo, mi queso oloroso te extrañare-_

 _-Plaga, por que lloras por tu queso si hay como 8 cajas de camenbert en la cocina- contesto Adrien extrañado_

 _-Adrien, me ire- dijo Plaga subiendo a las manos de su portador_

 _-¿A dónde?- pregunto adrien desconsertado_

 _-tu mision que se te fue encomendada, concluyo, y cada vez que el portador cumple la mision que se le encomendo, el kwami regresa a su miraculous hasta que el mundo este en peligro y tengan un nuevo portador-_

 _-¿te vas? Pero que hare sin ti a pesar de que tu eres destruccion, eres mi amuleto de buena suerte, gracias a ti conoci a la chica que amo, te quiero plaga me encariñe mucho contigo no quiero que te vallas, perdi a mi madre y no quiero perderte a ti- decia con lagrimas amenazando salir_

 _-yo tambien te extrañare, pero podemos disfrutar nuestros ultimos dias juntos que te parece-_

 _-claro-_

 _Adrien acerco a su kwami y abrazandolo a su mejilla derramando una pequeña lagrima sobre el adorable kwami_

" _DOS DIAS DESPUES"_

 _Marinette y adrien se la habian pasado juntos esos dos dias concicindo con sus respectivos kwamis, le dieron una ultima entrevista a Alya para el ladyblog donde se despedian y mencionaban la causa de su despedida, comieron galletas y camenbert, y habia llegado el dia de despedirse para ambos portadores estaban en la gran torre ifel, ya que habian hecho un ultimo patrullaje, ambos llevavan su ropa de civil, y tenian la cajita donde encontraron sus miraculous._

 _-bueno es tiempo de irse- dijo tikkki con una mirada depresiva_

 _-si ya es tiempo de regresar- dijo plaga- bueno escuchen sus miraculous tienen que ponerlos en la caja y cerrarla y ponerla en el suelo…-_

 _-pero desapareceran- interrumpio marinette_

 _-no tranquila, tendran solo 5 minutos para despedirse despues de ese tiempo nos iremos- termino la instrucción la kwami moteada- pero tendra que hacerlo por separado-_

 _Ambos siguieron la instrucción de los kwamis, marinette, se quito los aretes ahora solo le quedaban 5 minutos lo cual le recordaba cuando le quedaban 5 minutos para destransformarse,, pero ahora sabia que era el fin,_

 _-sabes tikki al principi crei que nunca sentiria tanta confiansa en mi y tu me hisiste creer en mi y a no ser cobarde nunca olvidare eso y perdoname por las veces que te no te cuide tan bien- mientras marinette hablaba unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos puesto que recordo aquella vez que enfrento a la princesa fragancia, tikki estaba enferma y peor la habia perdido(pero por buena suerte la encontro y la curo)._

 _-sabes marinette de mis portadoras tu has sido la mejor , tu lograste muchas cosas vencieron a hawk moth en menos tiempo y eres con la que mas me he encariñado- ahora la kwami del gran punto negro tenia lagrimas en sus tiernos ojitos- nunca te olvidare marinette, -_

 _Marinette tomo a la adorable kwami y la abrazo con toda la ternura posible y llorando, -ni yo tampoco tikki gracias a ti tengo lo que siempre soñe –_

 _-espero que Adrien te haga de lo mas feliz –_

" _MIENTRAS TANTO CON ADRIEN"_

 _Miro su anillo y recordo aquellavez cuando enfentaron a Lady Wifi y el quedo arapad en el congelador y el impacto hizo que su anillo saliera volando, lo recupero por buena suerte y el no solo se acordo de ese momento se acordo que casi descubre la identidad de ladybug, bueno volviendo a lo primero, se quito el anillo del dedo y lo guardo en la cajita, igual que tikki, plaga seguia ahí, pero sabia que en menos de 5 minutos el ya no estaria con el._

 _-bueno adrien este creo que es el adios-decia el kwami del gato_

 _-asi es plaga- miraba adrien a plaga intentando no llorar, lo tomo entre sus manos, y le dio un beso, plaga no se contubo mas y comenzo a llorar saba que a pesar de todo queria mucho a su portador no solo por que le daba queso si no que tambien lo cuidaba y lo queria a pesar de que algunas veces el le dio malos consejos_

 _-eres mi mejor amigo plaga-_

 _-tu tambien Adrien, has sido mi mejor portador siempre te recordare-_

 _A pesar de las pocas palabras sabian ambos que era demasiado para ellos. En ese momento ambos portadores abrazaban a sus kwamis cuando sintieron que los ultimos empezaban a iradiar luz, empezaban desaparecer._

 _Con adrien_

 _-adios plaga te extrañare- contesto adrien rompiendo en llanto_

 _\- adios adrien nunca te olvidare-_

 _Con marinette_

 _-tikki te quiero gracias por siempre estar conmigo , adios tikki-_

 _-adios marinette-_

 _En ese momento plaga y tikki desparecieron completamente solo adrien y marinette dijeron al unisono_

 _-no te olvidare-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

Yo: bueno compañeros shippeadores del adrinette este es el primer capitulo de "vivir en promesas" puede que el titulo cambie asi que no cro que lo consesrve pero me pueden dar ideas solo asi publicare mas rapido-

A.t.K: claro primero que te regresen el internet-

Yo: callate torpe- le aviento un cuchillo

Arix: no empiezen por que lueg no se aguantan-

Yo: ella empezo bueno voy por mis galletas- saco mi plato de galletas y amy the killer uno de brownies, y derrepente una chica de cabello chino, piel trigeña vestida con unos jeans y una playera color verde con ojos cafes quita los brownies

A.t.K: mis brownies-

¿?: ahora son mios- dice la chica

Yo: gracias Sally-

Sally: de nada-

A.t.K:se conocen?-

Yo: a si se me olvidaba ella es Sally taylor no es autora pero es mi amiga, y nos ayudara con los omakes-

Sally: Hola chicos-

Yo: buen lectores me despido, les digo algo el proximo cap sera el ultimo donde aparescan marinette y adrien ehhh-le digo esto y se desmaya arix- tranquilas no se aloquen, tambien los tendremos en los omakes bueno chicos recuerden que si no comentan plaga comera galletas de avena para plaga jejejejejeje recuerden un comentario-, + galletas de avena para plaga, ok chicos me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras-

A.t.K: go to sleep my dear baby´s-

Arix: adios niños jejeje-

Sally: bye chiquillos


	2. BREAK DREAMS

YO: que onda chicos soy su autora favorita Ethel Miytzaky y bienvenidos de nuevo a un capitulo mas de esta historia que no recuerdo su nombre-

Arix: tipico de ti ¬¬

Yo:calladita bueno me gustaria decirles espero que me comenten mas seguido por que en mi bandeja de reviews solo aparecio uno y era el de sally-

Sally: gracias-

Yo: tal vez depues de este capitulo me quieran asecinar pero valdra la pena y denle la bienvenida a Marinette Dupain-Cheng , Adrien Agreste y a Ruma mi abogado(que es propiedad de Arix di Angelo) –

Marinette: hola –gritan los fanboys

Adrien: hola- ahora gritan las fangirls y los fanboys

Arix, Sally y Yo: mis oidos-

Ruma:konichiwa-

Yo:Bueno empezemos este capitulo-

 **LOS PERSONAJES Y SERIES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON PROPIEDAD MIA TODO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES YO SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **BREAK DREAMS**

Habian pasado ya mas de 6 años desde que los super heroes de Paris desaparecieron como si los hubiera tragado la tierra, en ese tiempo,nuestros personajes favoritos y los Jovenes que fueron villanos de aquella preparatoria, se habian graduado, otros siguieron estudiando, nuestros personajes favoritos se habian casado, y algunos murieron, ahora dejemos de un lado esto vallamos al grano, en una mansion se encontraba un joven como de 24 años de edad cabello rubio ojos verdes mirando la ventana cuando derrepente aparece de la nada una niña de un cabello negro con azul y unos hermosos ojitos verdes con una edad que no pasaba los 5 años

-¡Papi!- exclamo la pequeña muy contenta

\- Mi niña como estas- dijo el joven cargando a su pequeña en sus brazos

\- Muy bien papi-

-Que bien hija, que cres hoy llega mamá de su viaje-

-¿Enserio?- dijo la niña con un tono de desepcion

\- ¿Que te sucede hija? –

\- es que a pesar de que extrañe a mi mamá ella parece que no me extraña nunca juega conmigo-

-ven conmigo- el joven bajo a la niña y la tomo de la mano , caminaron por un pasillo muy largo entonces llegaron a la habitacion del joven sento a la hija en su cama y camino al armario de donde saco una cajita que llevaba en la tapa "Caja de recuerdos de Adrien Agreste"

 **(Arix: un minuto Adrien es casado dios, hay marichat-**

 **Yo: las apariencias engañan-)**

Y de esta sacon un collar con un hermoso dije con una patita de gato(como la del anillo de Chat Noir)

-Esto fue un regalo muy especial que me dieron para que te lo diera-

\- Gracias papi pero por que me lo das-

-Por que me dijo que a pesar de todo te dara muy buena suerte-

-gracias papi nunca me lo quitare-

-bueno Emma es hora de ir al aereopuerto por tu mamá-

 **(Arix: dios tiene la niña tiene el nombre que Marinette menciona en el capitulo de clima tempestuoso-**

 **Yo: que las apariencias engañan)**

Adrien y Emma salieron para la aereopuerto donde irian por la misteriosa esposa , al llegar al aereopuerto Adrien saco un cartel que decia "Sra. Agreste" , pasaron 5 minutos y en donde salen las personas de los vuelos que acaban de aterrizar se alcanza a ver a una mujer como de 24 años cabello rubio con lentes en la cabeza esta rubia era nada mas ni nada menos que Chloe, ella vio a donde estaba Adrien y su hija y corrio hacia ellos.

-Adriiiiiiiiiiiiennnnnnn- dijo dando brinquitos como loca y acercandose a Adrien, para besarlo

-Chloe ¿comó te fue en el vuelo de regreso?-

-pesimo, para ser primera clase-

-¡Mami !- exclamo Emma contenta

-A hola niña- dijo de forma desinteresada

-Mamá te hice esto- dijo contenta mostrando un dibujo de ella y su mamá

-¿qué es esto niña?- dijo con tono molesto

-es un dibujo de ti y de mi- dijo un poco asustada por la reaccion de su mamá

-No me gusta me hisiste gorda y para que te lo sepas yo no lo estoy-exclamo muy molesta devolviendole el dibujo-vuelvelo a hacer-

-si madre- dijo cabisbaja y con un tono de trizteza

"UN RATO DESPUES"

La familia Agreste habia regresado a la mansion donde los resibia Nathalie para cenar, Chloe siguio quejandose por su mal viaje durante toda la cena, haciendoles pasar un mal momento sobre todo a Emma ya que dijo que para rematar le dieron un dibujo de muy mal gusto, despues de la cena todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones Emma Salio disparada hacia su habitacion y al llegar hay se recosto sobre su cama y empezo a llorar(la habitacion de Emma es la de Adrien pero con uno que otro toque femenino y con muchos juguetes).

"CON ADRIEN"

Nuestro rubio favorito estaba en su habitacion que compartia con su esposa , y se pregunto por que habia pasado esto por que su mala suerte no lo habia dejado estar con la chica que más amaba y entonces empezo a recordar que…

"FLASH BACK DE HACE 6 AÑOS"

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Tikki y Plaga se habian ido, Marinette y Adrien trataban de seguir con sus vidas pero, les era dificil por que extrañaban demasiado a sus kwamis, tambien estaban a una semanas de graduarse de su escuela,Adrien estaba muy emocionado por que Marinette y el se casarian 3 meses despues de graduarse, ese dia estaba en su habitacion mirando a caminando por toda su habitacion cuando tropezo con una caja de camenbert y recordo que esa fue la ultima caja que comio su compañero la noche que se fue, sonrio nostalgicamente cuando oyo la puerta y de esta salio su padre y se acerco

-Adrien tengo que hablar contigo, me entere que estas tratando de conseguir un anillo de compromiso-

Adrien se sorprendio como su Padre se entero

-ahhh yo he –

-Espero que ese anillo sea para la señorita Chloe-

-Por que le daria a ella un anillo, es para la chica que en verdad amo Marinette-

-no, no, no, no dejare que te cases con una chica cualquiera, tu estas comprometido con la señorita Chloe desde que son niños-

\- ¡no lo aceptare!, suficiente he tenido con que manejaras mi vida a tu gusto y ahora que soy feliz, me dices que ni mi propia felicidad es digna de tu gusto-

-pues no me interesa te casaras con Chloe quieras o no-

El señor Agreste salio de la habitacion azontando la puerta fuertemente, Adrien no se contubo y comenzo a llorar n era posible que no pudiera ser feliz a lado de la mujer que el amaba, y ahora como se lo diria a Marinette lo que hizo fue sacar su celular y busco entre sus contactos hasta que encontro el que buscaba y marco el numero

Adrien: hola Marinette ¿estas ahí?-

Marinette: si estoy aquí,¿qué te sucede? Estubiste llorando-

Adrien: si es que nesecito hablar contigo puedes ir al parque en unos 20 minutos-

Marinette: si voy para alla-

Adrien: ok adios bugabou-

Marinette: adios gatito-

"20 DESPUES"

Marinette estaba e el parque esperando a Adrien para hablaran en, Adrien llego y se sentaron en una banca para que el pudiera decirle de lo que acababa de pasar

-dime ¿qué te sucedió?- pregunto Marinette preocupada

-es que tengo algo que contarte-

-Adrien dimelo me estas preocupando mas de lo normal-

\- bien te lo contare-

Adrien comenzo a platicarle a Marinette sobre lo que paso y lo de su compromiso con Chloe

-y ¿qué píensas hacer? –

-no me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero yo me quiero casar contigo-

-escucha Adrien se que talvez quieras estar conmigo pero no es posible siempre supe que nunca nos dejarian estar juntos y creo que aunque me duela tendre que dejarte ir-

-claro que no Marinette y te amo y no te quiero perder-

-no me gusta que tu padre y tu esten peleados es mejor que respetes su decisión –

-pero Bugabou-

-Me tengo que ir –

Marinette se fue de ahí dejandole claro a Adrien que ella apoyaba a su papa y que no podria hacerla cambiar de opinion

1 mes despues

Adrien habia hablado con su padre y le dijo que aceptaria el matrimonio en ese tiempo se celebro la fiesta de compromiso y se empezo la organización de la boda y exactamente un dia antes de que Adrien se casara, Marinette pidio que se reunieran y el acepto ya Marinette queria pedirle algo

-hola dime que me querias pedir-

-te queria pedir que seas feliz con ella y espero que nunca te olvides de mi-

-y ¿Cuándo quiera recordarte?-

En ese momento Marinette saco de su bolsita una cajita, Adrien la abrio y no era mas que un hermoso collar que en el dije tenia una patita de gato

-quiero que me prometas que cuando tengas a tu primer hijo o hija se la des y te quiero pedir que si es una niña le pongas Emma y si es un niño que se llame Hugo asi siempre te acordaras de mi-

Adrien juro que estaba apunto de llorar asi que dijo

-lo prometo pero tu prometeme que seras feliz con el hombre que se case contigo y que cuando tengas a tu primer hijo si es una niña le pongas Alexia y que si es un niño le pongas Andrew asi tampoco tu me olvidaras-

-lo prometo-

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron su ultimo beso al dia siguiente Adrien se caso poniendo fin a todas las esperanzas de felicidad de Adrien.

"FLASH BACK AND"

Desde que se caso Adrien, nunca se olvido de Marinette pero nunca volvio a saber de ella, desde entonces su felicidad habia muerto pero cuando nacio Emma vio en ella que Marinette y su recuerdo nunca lo dejaria y esperaba que su pequeña no repitiera la misma historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo: chicos casi me mato escirbiendo creanme la inspiracion no me llego tan bien que digamos tube problemas y demaciado trabajo y son 2000 palabras que escribi asi que se imaginan que dolor tengo en los dedos y no he dormido ¿se me nota?-

Sally: (sarcasmo mode on) nooooo que va-

Ruma :encerio 2000 palabras esas so hojas-

Yo: si pero una cansada que me di pero me encanto trabajar en ello y mejor me escondo antes de que…- me interrumpen ya que entra Arix con una cara de pocos amigos junto con Harumi-chan

Arix y Harumi-Chan: te vamos a matar-

Yo :Hiroshi-san, Ruma, Jaden, Amy the killer ¡ayudenme!- entran los mencionados e intentan atrapa a las anteriormente mencionadas- les dije que me despues de este cap me querian matar bueno me voy antes de que en verdad me liquiden, asi que deseenme suerte y pueda publicar en esta semana adios-


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: que onda chicos soy su fiel autora Kelpie Astaroth de Agreste con un nuevo capitulo que espero que con este no me quieran asecinar- miro a mi derecha y veo que Arix y Harumi-chan atadas a una silla

Hiro: nos deves una-

Yo: gracias, tengan una galleta-agarran galletas como locos en especial Hiro y empieza a comerlas-las hice yo son de mani,bueno no los entretengo mas asi que comenzemos este capitulo sin mas preambulo-

Hiro:no puedo respirar-

 **LOS PERSONAJES Y SERIES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON PROPIEDAD MIA TODO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES YO SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA.**

Habian pasado más de 16 años desde aquel dia en que Ladybug y Chat Noir dejaron de salvar a Paris , pero ahora nos encontramos en un cuarto obscuro a más no poder y en el se encuetran 2 personas una de ellas no se logra distinguir pero la otra es un adorable Kwami parecido a una Mariposa era nada mas ni nada menos que Nooru que le explicaba a su portador sobre los Miraculous.

-yo quiero ese gran poder Nooru debo obtener los miraculous- esta voz era como la de un joven de 14 o 15 años- te importaria explicarme el poder de tu miraculous-

-El broche de Moth consigue darle a una persona sus propios poderes haciendolo su fiel seguidor-

\- Mmm esto me da una gran idea, si quiero los miraculous debo crear villanos-

-pero no puede usar el Miraculous para propositos malvados-

-y quien me va a detener tu me obedecedaras-

-si maestro-

-Nooru alas obscuras elevense-

En ese momento el joven se transformo dejando en claro que la calma que habia tenido paris se habia acabado

-ahora yo sere Hank Moth- este chico empezo a reirse de manera siniestra

"En otro lugar"

Wizz el adorable kwami de tortuga flotaba buscando a su dueño hasta que, en el salon encontro a su portador limpiar el lugar sabia que lo que le diria era algo muy malo

-¡Maestro!-

-Wizz que te sucede-

-es el broche de Moth ha sido robado y –

-¡QUEE! Pero Nooru esta bien-

\- No, Nooru esta en un gran riesgo la siento que una gran fuerza maligna ahora si estaremos envueltos en una bscuridad de la cual siento que no habra esperanza-

-bueno ya que la ultima vez que lo hice termino con la espalda adolorida mejor buscare a los nuevos portadores-

-pero maestro no cree que es demaciado pronto-

\- si pero no hay eleccion ademas con ellos el mal no triunfara por que se que habra una nueva esperanza-

-espero que haci sea maestro-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo: bueno un capitulo demasiado corto pero asi es el chiste espero que les guste y en cuanto a hiro no se preocupen Sally y Ruma lo llevaron al Hospital-

Marinette: si por que alguien le dio galletas de mani y el es alergico-

Yo: lo siento lo olvide-

Adrien: no quiero pensar que tan olvidadiza eres con tu vida-

Yo: hey! Buenoantes de irme dejenme decirles que la voz de Hank Moth es como la de me voy se despide su Adorable compañera Kelpie Astaroth de Agreste bye

Todos los demas: bye-


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: Que Onda Chicos Soy Su Fiel Autora Kelpie Astaroth De Agreste Con Un Nuevo Capitulo Espero Que Les Guste Y Como Lo Prometi Hoy Subiria Dos Capitulos De I'LL COME BACK Y En Cuanto A Hiro El Esta Bien Ya Paso El Peligro Pero Ahora Parece Globo

Hiro: Not Tef Pased- Dice Con La Cara Inchada Tipo Mickey Wasausky En Monsters Univercity

Yo:Traduccion -

A.T.K:No Te Pases-

Yo: Y Que, No Tube La Culpa De Que No Me Recordara De Sus Alergias-

Adrien: Claro Que Si-

Yo: Callate, Bueno Quiero Presentarles A Una Nueva Participante Ella Es Misaky Another Una Futura Autora Pero Con Cuenta Y Como Me Encanta Este Chico Aquí Con Nosotros Sakakibara Kouichi Del Anime Gore Another-

Sakakibara:Konichiwua-

Misaky:Holiwis-

Ruma:Eres Adorable Misaky-

Yo: Bueno Al Grano Empezemos El Cap Los Veo Abajo-

 **LOS PERSONAJES Y SERIES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON PROPIEDAD MIA TODO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES YO SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **TU ERES LA ELEGIDA**

"En Otro Lugar"

Nos Enfocamos A Una Mansion En Una Habitacion Donde Dormitaba Alguien Que Se Paro Como Un Rayo Era Una Chica Como De 16 Años Cabello Negro Despeinado(Como El De Anna De Frozen ) Corto, Ojos Esmeralda Y Piel Clara Miro Su Telefono Viendo Que Era Temprano Asi Que Decidio Meterse A La Regadera , Se Cambio De Ropa Y Mientras Guardaba Sus Cosas ,Tocaron Su Puerta

-Emma Hija, Ya Estas Lista Te Espero Para Desayunar-

-Claro Papá Ya Bajo-

Esta Chica No Era Nadie Mas Que Emma Agreste Ya De 16 Años, A Los 5 Minutos Bajo A Desayunar Con Su Padre Y Su Hermano Que Era Un Año Menor Que Ella,

-Dime Carlo Estas Emocionada Por Tu Primer Dia-

-No Mucho Padre- Dijo Con Mucha Frialdad Este Joven Era Igual De Frio Y Cortante Que Gabriel Agreste

-Oh Y Tu Emma-

-Si Solo Espero Que No Me Vuelva A Tocar Con El Patan De Jaden –

-No Creo Que Tengas Tanta Mala Suerte –

-Creeme Que Si –

-Bueno Pero Nunca Puedes Decidir Tu Suerte Bueno, Apurense Si No El Chofer Los Va A Dejar-

-Yo Quiero Caminar-Dijo Carlo

-Yo Igual-

-Bueno Vayan Caminando-

Emma Tomo Sus Cosas Y Salio Ella Siempre Miraba Su Patita De Gato Que Le Dio Su Papá De Niña (Es El Collar He), Ella Empezo A Caminar Hacia Su Escuela Cuando En El Parque Que Esta Cerca De La Escuela Vio A Un Viejito Que Intentaba Bajar A Un Gato Negro Y Decidio Ayudarlo

-Disculpe Señor Puedo Ayudarlo-

-Mi Gato Se Subio Al Arbol Pero No Sabe Bajar Y No Puedo Subir Por El, Me Podrias Ayudar-

-Claro-

Emma Empezo A Subio Al Arbol Y Llegar A La Rama Donde Estaba El Gatito Agarrandolo Y Se Colgo Como Mono Para Entregar Al Animalito Pero Sus Piernas No Resistieron Y Se Fue De Bruces Contra El Suelo

-Ahhhhhh-

-Se Encuentra Bien Señorita-

\- Si No Se Preocupe Ya Estoy Acostumbrada A Que Me Sigan Los Desastre, Pero Mejor Que Me Pase A Mi Que A Usted-

-Gracias Señorita Tome Esto- Dijo Extendiendo Un Euro

-No Señor Lo Hice De Corazon Pero Quedeselo A Usted Le Van A Servir Si Me Disculpa Me Tengo Que Ir Que Tenga Un Buen Dia-

El Viejito Vio Como Se Alejaba La Chica , Solto Al Gato Y Se Fue, Emma Mientras Tanto Llegaba Corriendo A La Escuela, Entro Su Salon Y Sento En La Banca Donde Solia Sentarse Su Padre Y Dandose Cuenta Que El Patan Seria Su Compañero De Nuevo

-Hola Bonita Puedo Sentarme Contigo-

-Claro Que No Este Es Mi Lugar Y Yo Desido Con Quien Sentarme –

-Bueno Pues Este Sera Mi Lugar Por Que No Te Sientas Con La Ñoña Nueva- Dijo Señalando La Banca De Enfrente-

-¿Por Que No Molestas A Alguien De Tu Tamaño?- Dijo La Chica Nueva

-¿Por Que Tu No Tienes Vida Social?-

-Olvidalo Vente Conmigo- Dijo Jalandola A Su Banca Con Tal De Que Jaden La Dejara En Paz

-Woau No Crei Que No Saldria De Hay-

-Si Recueda Que Algunas Personas Son Asi, Pero Su Poder De Encanto Lo Utiliza Para El Mal-

-¿Qué Quieres Decir?-

-Escucha Muchas Personas Tienen Un Verdadero Poder Que Nace De Su Corazon Y Nosotros Decidimos Si Lo Ocupamos Para Bien O Mal Pues Tiene Un Poder Pero Lo Utiliza Para Fastidiar Al Las Personas-

-Me Gustaria Ser Tan Reflexiva Como Tu, Por Cierto Soy Emma, Emma Agreste-

-Encantada Soy Alexia Xosierr-

-Bueno Jovenes Soy La Señorita Mendeleiv Y Sere Su Profesora Asi Que Empezemos-

La Clase Comenzo Mas Aburrida De Lo Normal Pero En Una Banca Faltaba Una Persona Pero Quien Es.

"En Otro Lugar"

En Una Casa Que Estaba En La Esquina De La Escuela Se Ve Una Sala Con Muchas Fotografias En Una De Ellas Se Ve A Una Mujer Como De 18 Años Cabello Azul Obscuro Amarrado Vestida De Novia, Y Al Lado De Ella Un Joven De 19 Años Cabello Naranja Rojizo Con Un Traje De Novio , Y En Otra Se Aprecia A Una La Misma Mujer Pero Ahora De 24 Años Pero A Su Lado Un Niño De Cabello Rubio Ojos Azules, Bueno Dejando De Lado Las Fotos Vemos Que En El Comedor Se Encuentra La Misma Mujer Sentada En La Mesa Tomando Una Taza De Té, Al Momento Baja Un Chico Como De 16 Años Cabello Rubio Ojos Azules Y Con Unos Aretes En Sus Orejas

-Andrew Hijo Crei Que Te Fuiste A La Escuela –

-No Mamá Me Senti Cansado Despues De La Mudanza-

-Te Entiendo Pero De Una Vez Te Digo Esta Es La Ultima Bueno Ya Abri La Pasteleria De Tus Abuelos Ahora Aprovechare Que No Fuiste Al Colegio Para Que Me Ayudes A Vender Los Postres Despues Trabajare En Los Modelo Que Me Pidieron-

-Ay Mamá, Creo Que Mejor Entro En El Siguiente Modulo-

-Nop Sin Peros Ademas Yo Nunca Llegue Tarde A Clase-

\- La Tia Alya Me Conto Que Muchas Veces Llegaste Tarde A Clases Y Que Siempre Que Te Preguntaba ¿Marinette En Donde Estabas? Y Tu Le Ponias Un Pretexto-

-Buena Esa Es Otra Historia Bueno, Vete Ofrece Postres A Todos-

-Ya Que Mamá-

Andrew Salio Presuroso A Empezo A Caminar Por Todo Paris Pero Casi A Nadie Le Importaba Comer O Comprar Un Pastel Esto Se Le Complicaba Demasiado Cuando Paso Por Un Edificio De Construcción, Y Ofrecio Su Producto Pero Mientras En Una Oficina Se Encontraba Platicando Con Su Jefe

-Mire Señor Con Este Nuevo Aparato Que Invente Ya No Costara Mas Trabajo Excabar Y Demoler Las Columnas Y Pisos De Un Edificio-

-Rosales Ya Te Dije Que No Me Interesa Esto Y Entiendelo Nunca Servira Y Ya No Me Digas Nada-

-Pero Señor-

-Sabes Que Ya Me Canse De Ti Estas Despedido- El Señor Salio Trizte De Hay Con Direccion Al Parque, Pero Por Ahora Regresemos Con Andrew Que Logro Vender 2 Paquetes De Galletas Pero Todavia Tenia Que Vender Un Pastel Y Tres Cajas De Galletas, Camino Por Un Rato Cuando Se Le Acerco Un Señor De Edad Avanzada A El

-Jovencito No He Provado Bocado En Todo El Dia Y No Tengo Dinero Me Darias Una Galleta-

Andrew No Sabia Que Hacer, Pero Decidio Y Hablo

-Tenga Señor No Una Galleta Si No Un Paquete Va Por Cuenta De La Casa- Dijo Extendiendo La Caja Con Una Sonrisa

-Gracias Joven- El Viejito Se Alejo Y Andrew Regreso A Casa Para Comer Un Algo.

"En El Parque"

Rosales Estaba En Una Banca, Pensando En La Injusticia De Su Jefe Al Despedirlo Por Capricho, El Era El Mejor Constructor Ahora Queria Demoler Sus Recuerdos Estaba Furioso, Eso No Era Bueno.

"En Un Lugar Desconocido"

Un Ventanal Se Abria Mostrando A Hank Moth

-Una Injusticia Que Perfecto , Grandes Sentimientos De Ira Y De Venganza Se Apoderan De El Y Que Mejor Mezcla Para Mi Akuma-

Atrajo A Una Mariposa Y De Inmediato Paso A Un Color Morado

-Vuela Mi Malvado Akuma Y Has Tu Trabajo Atrayendolo A Mi-

"De Regreso En El Parque"

La Mariposa Seguia Volando Hasta Que Encontro A Rosales, Su Objetivo, El Akuma Se Escondio En El Casco Y Al Momento, Alrededor Se Sus Ojos Aparecio Como Una Mancha En Forma De Mariposa Y Su Cara Parecia Más Molesta Que Antes Y Aparecio Ensima De Estos Una Orilla De Luz Con Forma De Akuma.

-Hank Moth Es Mi Nombre, Y Se Como Te Sientes Nadie Merece Lo Que Tu, Ahora Tu Nombre Es Demoledor , Y Te Doy El Poder De Destruir A Los Que Te Hicieron Daño, Pero Acambio, Quiero Los Miraculous ¿Cuento Contigo?-

-Claro Que Si- Dijo Con Una Voz Mas Malevola, Al Momento Empezo A Consumirlo Una Masa Purpura Se Esba Transformando Esto No Seria Nada Bueno.

"Momentos Mas Tarde"

Las Personas Caminaban Tranquilas Cuando Derrepente , Una Persona Con Un Cuerpo Como El De La Mole Pero Con Un Traje De Constructor, Aparecia Gritando Y Demoliendo Lo Que Habia A Su Paso Con Una De Sus Manos Tenia Una Bola Demoledora, Y Su Otra Mano Tomaba Autos Y Los Aventavan Esto Era Una Verdadera Catastrofe. Ahora En Este Momento Caminaba Hacia La Escuela Para Demolerla A Su Paso

"De Vuelta Con Emma "

Estaba En Clases Con La Señorita Mendeleiv Cuando Un Fuerte Estruedo, Rompio El Silencio Todos Empezaron A Correr, Emma Tomo Del Brazo A Alexia Y Salieron Corriendo

-Yo Me Voy- Dijo Alexia Con Su Celular En Mano

-A Donde Crees Que Vas- Dijo Emma

-Donde Hay Un Villano Hay Un Heroe No Crees-

-Eso Sucede Solo En Las Peliculas Y En Nueva York-

-Yo Voy A Ver Si Pasa Algo Interesante-

-Oye Espera- Pero Fue Muy Tarde Alexia, Se Habia Ido Emma Regreso A Casa Sin Saber Que Hacer Pero Sabia Que Su Hermano Estaria Hay Asi Que Decidio Regresar, Caminando.

"Con Andrew"

Estaba Casi Por Llegar A Su Casa Cuando Un Estruendo En La Escuela Lo Asusto, El Reacciono Como Cualquier Persona Y Entro En Su Hogar Y Encontro Una Nota Que Decia

"Hijo

Sali Un Momento Tenia Que Ir A Entregar Unos Pedidos Pasando El Puente De Sena Regreso En La Noche Hay Comida Para "

No Sabia Que Hacer Haci Que Fue Hacia Su Habitacion Y Logro Ver Que Era Lo Que Pasaba Pero No Sabia Que Hacer Esperaba Que La Policia Se Encargara.

"Con Emma"

Emma Llegaba A Su Casa Y Como Siempre No Habia Nadie , Y Corrio A Su Cuarto Prendiendo La Television Viendo Que Habia Empeorado Todo Pero Que Podia Hacer,Decidio Dormir Un Rato Cuando Estaba Por Llegar A Su Cama Se Tropezo Y, Al Ver Cual Habia Sido El Motivo De Su Caida, Era Un Cajita Negra Con Grabados Chinos Por La Tapa

-¿Qué Es Esto?- Entonces Su Curiosidad Fue Mas Que La De Un Gato Y La Abrio Y Esta Mostro Un Anillo Negro Pero Un Brillo Verde Resplandecio De Este, He Hizo Que Emma Lo Soltara Asustada Y De Este Salio Un Gato Negro Pequeño Que Lanzo Un Maullido Peresozo, Emma Se Sorprendio Y Lo Tomo Entre Sus Manos

-Woa Me Recordaste Al Cuento De Aladin-

-Lo Conoci Una Vez Pero Yo Soy Mas Lindo Que El-

Emma No Permitio Que El Pequeño Ser Siguiera Hablando Hasta Que Reacciono Un Gato Tipo Raton Saliendo De Una Caja Era De Lo Mas Aterrador, Entonces Comenzo A Gritar

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Un Raton O Un Gato Ahhhhhhh!-

-Tranquila No Te Hare Nada Pero Buscare Algo De Comer- Emma Reacciono Y Se Dio Cuenta Que El Raton/Gato No Estaba Y Desidio Seguirlo

-Oye Regresa Ven Aquí Deja Eso- Empezo A Gritar Como Loca Y Claro No Seria La Unica.

"Mientras Con Andrew"

Seguia Viendo En La Tele Las Noticias Y Se Dio Cuenta De Que En La Mesa Habia Una Cajita Negra Con Estampados Chinos

-¿Qué Es Esto?- Y Decidio Abrirla Y Al Abrirla ,Esta Mostro Un Par De Aretes Rojos Con Motas Negras Pero Un Brillo Escarlata Resplandecio De Este, El Se Separo De La Caja, Y De Esta Mostro Una Pequeña Persona En Posicion De Loto Y Andrew No Sabia Si Asustarse, O Sorprenderse

-No Tengas Miedo-

-¿Quién Eres?-

-Te Lo Dires Si Me Atrapas- Y Esta Empezo A Levitar Andrew Empezo A Perseguirlo Sin Pensar Ya Que Tenia Mas Curiosidad

-Oye Espera-

Definitivo Nuestros Dos Chicos Se Estaban Volviendo Locos

"Cinco Minutos"

Andrew Despues De Mucho Esfuerzo Logro Atrapar Ala Pequeña Cosa Que No Sabia Que Era

-Bueno Te Lo Dire, Soy Un Kwami Y Mi Nombre Es Tikki Y Otorgo Poderes El Tuyo Es La Creacion-

-Y Eso Que Tiene Que Ver Conmigo-

-Que Tu Eres El Elegido, Y El Nuevo Portador De Mi Miraculous-

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee!-

"Con Emma "

Por Fin Habia Atrapado Al Minusculo Ser Despues De Haberle Lanzado Un Zapato Mientras Estaba Distraido

-Haber Dime ¿Quien Eres?,¿Qué Eres? Y ¿Por Qué Estas En Mi Habitacion?-

-Soy Un Kwami Y Mi Nombre Es Plaga Y Estoy Aquí Por Que Otorgo Poderes En Tu Caso La Destruccion,Entiendes Esto-

-Solo Lo De Los Poderes No Entiendo-

\- Tu Eres La Portadora Del Miraculous Del Gato Negro-

-Y Eso Que Tiene Que Ver Conmigo-

-Que Por Ser Buena Y Tener Un Corazón Puro Eres La Elegida Para Salvar Paris-

-A Si Es Haci Si Es – Dejo De Hablar Para Reflexionar Las Palabras De Plaga Y Grita Un Sonoro-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Como Era Posible Ella Salvando Paris, Era Un Terrible Error.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo:Bueno Chicos Hasta Aquí Llego Este Lindo Capitulo Espero Y Decirles Que No Actualizare Esta Historia Hasta Dentro De Una Semana Ya Que Inicio Vacaciones Y Tambien Por Que Actualizare Otras Historias Que Ya Me Reclamaron Que No Las Actualizo-

En Ese Momento Todos Se Le Quedan Viendo A Arix

Arix:No Me Miren A Mi Yo No Le He Dicho Nada- Ahora Miran A Sally

Sally:Tampoco Yo- Miran A Misaky

Misaky: A Mi Ni Me Miren-

Yo: No Es Nadie De Ellas Es Otra Persona Bueno Me Voy Besos Siniestros Y Sonrisas Obscuras Bye-

Arix:Ciao-Ciao

Todos Lo Demas:Bye/Sayonara/Adios/Besos A Los Guapos-

Pd1:Son Casi 2400 Palabras

Pd2: Me Enamore Del Another Y De Sakakibara-

Pd3: I Love You The Posdast.


	5. Chapter 5 UNA LUCHA DE RECUERDOS

_**Yo: (Con Una Cara De Shock) Holassssa Yooo Soouuu-**_

 _ **Misaky: Yo Te Ayudo Hola Chic S Lectores Y Bienvenidos A Este 5 Capitulo De Ll'come Back Soy Su Amiga Misaky Another Y Perdonen A Nuestra Autora Esta En Shock Espero Que La Entiendan-**_

 _ **Arix: Por Que Esta En Shock-**_

 _ **Ruma: Si Dinos-**_

 _ **En Ese Momento Veo A Ruma Y…**_

 _ **Yo: Ryouma!- Me Abalanzo Sobre El**_

 _ **Ruma: Quítenmela De Encima Pesa Mucho-Arix, Misaky, Kouichi, Sally, Hiro, Marinette… Y Adrien, Y Logran Quitarme De Ruma.**_

" _ **5 Minutos Después"**_

 _ **Aparezco Atada Con Cadenas Sogas Y Quien Sabe Que Mas, A Una Silla**_

 _ **Yo: Suéltenme-**_

 _ **Misaky: No-**_

 _ **Yo: Hiro-**_

 _ **Hiro: No Hasta Que Controles Tus Emociones Por El Anime-**_

 _ **Arix: ¡Que! Por Eso Esta Así**_

 _ **Sally: Si Pero Lo Explicaremos Al Final-**_

 _ **Yo: Ya Bueno Hola Chicuelos Ohayo! Soy Su Compañera Kelpie Astaroth Y Para No Aburrirlos Mas Vean Este Quinto Capitulo "Una Lucha De Recuerdos"-**_

 _ **Misaky: Bueno Comencemos-**_

 _ **Yo: Ya Me Pueden Soltar-**_

 _ **Todos:¡No!-**_

 **Los Personajes Y Series Utilizados Aquí No Son Propiedad Mía Todo A Sus Respectivos Autores Yo Solo Los Uso Con Fines De Entretenimiento**

 _Capítulo V_

 _Una Lucha De Recuerdos._

" **En Casa De Emma"**

\- Tu Eres La Portadora Del Miraculous Del Gato Negro-

-Y Eso Que Tiene Que Ver Conmigo-

-Que Por Ser Buena Y Tener Un Corazón Puro Eres La Elegida Para Salvar Paris, Emma-

-A Si Es Así, Si Espera – Dejo De Hablar Para Reflexionar Las Palabras De Plaga Y Grita Un Sonoro-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Como Era Posible Ella Salvando Paris, Era Un Terrible Error Y Además Como Sabia Su Nombre Tenía Que Pedir Ayuda.- ¡Papa!, ¡Mama!, ¡Carlo!-Empezó A Gritar

-No Escucha Mira Nadie De Tu Familia Puede Saber Que Yo Existo Por Que Sería Peligroso, Soy Tu Amigo, Paris Te Necesita Tu Puedes Derrotar A Demoledor-Esto Era Malo Ella Era Muy Torpe Y De Seguro Lo Arruinaría Y Era Una Prisionera De Su Propia Vida

\- Escucha Muchas Gracias Pero Yo No Sirvo Para Esto Ni Vida Social Tengo Y Soy Una Prisionera Mas De Esta Vida Que No Pedí- Era Triste Pero Tenía Que Afrontarlo

-Pero Todo Eso Puede Cambiar- Dijo Plaga, Y Emma Al Escuchar Esto No Sabía Que Decir, Cambiar Era Posible.-Si Estás De Acuerdo-

-Dime Como- Dijo Ella Con Una Voz Más Segura

" **Con Andrew"**

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee!- No Podía Ser Cierto Él Era Torpe Y No Tenía Una Vida Bien Forjada-No Disculpa Gracias Pero No Gracias Esto Debe Ser Una Broma De Mi Mama-

-No Y Tu Mama No Puede Saber Que Existo Escucha Sé Que Te Parece Raro Pero Todo Tiene Una Explicación Andrew-

-¿Cómo Sabes Mi Nombre?- Dijo Desconcertado

-Es Mi Deber Saberlo Soy Tu Amiga, Pero Por Ahora Tú Tienes Que Derrotar A Demoledor- Ahora No Sabía Que Hacer Toda Una Ciudad En Sus Manos Esto Sí Que Era Malo-Yo No Te Sirvo Toda Mi Vida He Cambiado De Lugar Y No Sabría Que Hacer- Su Platica Fue Repentinamente Cortada Ya Que En Las Noticias Se Mostraba A Demoledor Por El Puente De Sena Y Vio Como Se Dirigía A Donde Estaba Su Madre-Oh No Mamá-Sabia Que Su Madre Estaba En Peligro Así Que Era Ahora O Nunca-Que Debo De Hacer Tikki-

" **De Vuela Con Emma"**

-Entonces Lo Único Que Debo De Hacer Es Vencer A Demoledor Y Que Mas-

-Tienes Que Ayudar A Quitarle El Objeto Donde Se Esconde El Akuma-

-Y Que Era Lo De Mi Poder-Dijo Viendo Su Anillo

-El Cataclismo Es Tu Súper Poder Secreto, Recuerda Que Después De Usarlo Tienes Solo Unos Minutos Para Des Transformarte-

-Ok Algo Más-

-No Nada Más-

-Estoy Muy Nerviosa Y Todo Esto Siento Que Es Un Dejabu- Y Era Cierto No Sabía Por Que Le Recordaba Tanto A Una Historia Que Su Padre Le Contaba De Niña

" **Flash Back De Hace 9 Años"**

Ella Se Encontraba En Su Habitación, En Ese Entonces Tenía Muchas Pesadillas, Y En Ese Momento Tenia Una De Ellas.

 _ **(Arix: Maldito Pitch!-Exclamo Molesta Lanzando Un Dardo A Un Poster De Pitch**_

 _ **Yo: Mi Poster- Digo Con Una Carita Triste)**_

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - Grito Asustada La Pequeña Emma, En Menos De Un Segundo Aparecía También Un Asustado Adrien, Por El Espeluznante Grito

-Emma, Dime ¿Que Sucedió?- Pregunto A La Pequeña

-Es Que Me Vi A Mi Misma Mas Grande, Pero Me Perseguía Un Monstruo Y Me Quería Lastimar- Decía Con Un Mar De Lagrimas Empapar Sus Adorables Ojos

-¿Cómo Era El Monstruo?-

-Era Como Un Obrero Pero Con Una Forma De La Mole En Su Mano Tenia Una Enorme Bola Que Destruía Todo A Su Paso, Tengo Miedo Papi-Dijo Abrazándose Al Pecho De Su Padre, Adrien No Sabía Que Hacer, Se Veía A Si Mismo Cuando Tenía Esa Edad Y Su Madre Le Contaba Cuentos, Para Que Durmiera, Un Segundo Eso Era Cuentos, Pero Cual Le Contaría A La Pequeña, En Ese Momento Se Le Ocurrió Una Idea

-Mira Te Voy A Contar Un Cuento, Quieres Oírlo-

-¡Siiiiiiii!-

-Bueno Existieron Una Vez Dos Jóvenes Los Cuales Mantenían Un Secreto-

" **Fin Del Flash Back"**

Que Tiempos Donde Su Pesadilla, Era Solo Una Pesadilla, Pero Ahora Tenía Que Afrontar La Verdad Ya, O Su Pesadilla Haría Una Catástrofe Real

-Bueno Y Ahora Qué Hago-

-Transformarte-

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Así, Solo Di "Plaga Las Garras" –

-Entendido-Dijo Decidida-"Plaga Las Garras"- Dijo Lanzado Su Brazo Derecho Adelante.

 _ **(Yo: Solo Imaginen A Adrien Transformándose Pero En Versión Chica-)**_ Esto Seria Impresionante.

"Con Andrew"

-A Ver Déjame Ver Si Entendí –Dijo Quitándose Sus Anteriores Aretes Y Poniéndose Los De La Kwami-Solo Tengo Que Derrotar Al Malvado Y Liberar A La Maldad-

-Se Llama Akuma-

-Ok Y Que Tengo Un Súper Poder El Cual Es El Lucky Charm Ok-

-Si Y Recuerda Que Para Transformarte Solo Di "Tikki Puntos Fuera"-

-Entendido-Dijo Preparándose-"Tikki Puntos Fuera"-

-Espera No Te Termine De Explicaaaaaaar- Pero La Kwami Entro En Los Aretes-

 _ **(Yo: Solo Imaginen A Martinette Transformándose Pero En Versión Chico-)**_

Esto Seria Impresionante, La Transformación De Andrew Termino Y Al Verse En El Espejo, Vio Que Su Traje Era Rojo Con Negro Con Motas Negras, El Cuello Era Negro Y Tenía Unos Guantes Negros Hasta La Mitad De Antebrazo- Esto Es Raro Pero Ahora A Salvar A Mi Madre- Dijo Subiendo Al Balcón,- Bueno Al Parecer Soy Un Héroe Y Tengo Un Yoyo Como Arma, Que Estoy En El Siglo Iv Bueno Intentemos Algo- Dijo Lanzando El Yoyo A Una Antena Y El Yoyo Se Amarro Y El Subió Al Balcón Y Se Lanzó.

"Con Emma"

Su Transformación Había Acabado Y Se Vio En El Espejo Y Vio Que Su Traje No Estaba Del Todo Mal, Ahora Sus Orejas Humanas Eran Cubiertas Por Su Corto Cabello Y Encima De Este Tenía Un Par De Orejas De Gato, Sus Ojos Eran De La Pupila Su Verde Olivo Natural Pero El Otro Verde Era Esmeralda Y Vi Que Su Cinturón Ahora Era Su Colita De Gato

-Oye Plaga Sabes Ya Me Arrepentí, Si Me Escuchas, Como Me Quito Esto- Pero Era Inútil Estaba Totalmente Sola En Su Gran Habitación Hasta Que…

-Emma Hija Soy Tu Papa Tu Hermano Me Dijo Que Estabas Aquí-

Emma Estaba Asustada Que Le Diría A Su Papa

"En La Mente De Ella"

En Su Mente Se Ve A Las Emociones Discutiendo.

-Díganme Que Se Puede Hacer- Pregunto El Alegría

-Por Que No Le Dice Que Es Un Cosplay-Propuso Temor

-Y Como Explica El Color De Sus Ojos-Contesto Alegría

-Por Que No Le Dice Que Se Puso Pupilentes- Dijo Desagrado

-No Muy Tonto, Mejor Pensemos Algunas Maneras De Asesinar A Carlo- Dijo Furia

-No Traigan La Caja De Respuestas De Emergencia- Dijo Tristeza

Temor Fue Por La Caja Pero Oh Gran Problema No Había Ninguna Acción O Respuesta Para Esa Situación-No Hay Nada, Ayúdenme- Dijo Alegría Y Todos Se Empezaron A Volver Locos

"De Regreso Con Emma"

Emma Estaba En Shock No Sabía Que Hacer Hasta Que

-Si Papa Aquí Estoy-Dijo Ella Y En Su Mente Alguien Dijo "Me Voy"

-Voy A Pasar- Ahora Si Estaba Muerta Pero El Foco Por Fin Se Le Prendió Y Vio El Baño Hecho A Correr Y Cerro La Puerta

-Hija Donde Estas-

-En El Baño Tomando Una Ducha-

-A Bueno Hija Te Dejo Para Que Estés Tranquila-

-Gracias- Dijo Ella Desde El Baño

La Puerta Del Cuarto Se Cerró Y Aprovecho Y Salió, Ahora Tenía Que Salvar A Paris Así Que Se Subió A La Ventana

-Bueno Tengo Esta Vara Que No Se Para Que Demonios Me Sirve-Ella Presiono La Patita Del Bastón Y Este Se Agrando Haciendo Que Ella Saliera Volando-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-

"En Otro Lugar"

Emma Llego A Notredame Cuando

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Cuidado- Ella Había Chocado Con Un Chico Que Al Parecer También Era Un Portador, Bueno Eso No Importaba Ahora Ella Estaba En Una Situación Incómoda Ya Que Su Bastón Se Atoro Entre Dos Techos Y El Yoyo Del Chico Estaba Atorado En El Bastón Y Había Echo Que Estos Dos Se Enredara

-Hay Perdona No Vi Por Donde Iba- Dijo Emma Un Poco Avergonzada

-No Perdona Yo No Te Vi-Dijo Logrando Desatar A Ambos Y Estar En El Piso-Perdona Soy Mmm Malebug-Dijo El Pero Vio Que Su Compañera Buscaba Algo-¿Que Buscas?-

-Mi Bastón Es Que No Lo…-Su Frase Fue Interrumpida Ya Que Su Bastón Cayo En La Cabeza De Su Compañero Y Luego Cayendo En Las Manos De Ella-Veo Perdona Malebug Soy Un Poco Torpe Y Perdona Soy Amm Soy Chat Noire-Pero Ahora No Había Tiempo De Presentarse Ya Que Un Estruendo Se Escuchó Muy Cerca

-Ok No Hay Tiempo, Hay Que Llegar Al Puente De Sena Antes De Que Pase Algo Muy Malo- Dijo Con Una Seriedad.

-¿Cómo Sabes Que Esta En El Puente De Sena?-Miro Al Chico Sorprendida

-Mi Sentido De Héroe Me Lo Dice- Dijo Quedándose Con Una Cara De Que Demonios Dije

-Ok Al Puente De Sena-

Así Lo Hicieron Estos Chicos, Con Un Poco De Trabajo Llegaron Al Lugar Y, El Panorama No Era Muy Distinto A Lo Que Se Imaginaban Ya Que Había Casas Destruidas, Personas Asustadas, Male Tembló Ya Que Vio Donde Se Dirija El Monstruo.

-Que Podemos Hacer Se Dirige Hacia Mi Ma... Señoras Y No Quiero Que Las Lastime Que Haremos-

Emma No Sabía Que Hacer, Pero En Menos De Un Minuto Un Recuerdo Azoto Su Cabeza

"Flash Back"

Emma, Dormía Tranquila En El Jardín Mientras Su Papa Cortaba Algunas Flores Y Emma Despertó Asustada

-Papi, El Monstruo-

-¿Te Volvió Asustar?-

-Siiiiiiii-

-Te Cuento Que Paso En Esa Lucha De...- No Continuo Por Que Emma Lo Interrumpió

-Chatnoir Y Ladybug-

-Bueno En Su Primera Lucha Enfrentaron A Un Monstruo Como El De Tus Sueños, Pero Él Fue Conocido Como "Corazón De Piedra" Y Bueno Chatnoir, Salto Intentando Llamar La Atención De El Pero Lo Atrapo Entonces Su Compañera Ladybug, Lo Atrapo Con Su Yoyo Entre Las Piernas Y Lo Derribo-

Emma Se Sintió Emocionada Por Que Era Fantástico E Impresionante Y...

"Flash Back And"

Los De Recuerdos De Emma Fueron Interrumpidos Gracias A Su Compañero

-Ya Que Podemos Hacer-

-Ay Que Llamar Su Atención Tratare De Alejarlo El Tiempo Posible Para Que Tú Puedas Sacar A Las Señoras-

-Ok Pero Después-

-Ya Se Me Ocurrirá Algo Más, Pero Es Ahora O Nunca-

Entonces Pusieron En Marcha El Plan De Ella

-Hey Señor Cemento Por Aquí- Grito Chat Noire

-¡No Soy Cemento, Soy Demoledor!- Dijo Para Lanzar Un Grito Y Aventar Su Bola Demoledora Contra Noire, Ella Empezó A Esquivarlo, Y Haciendo Que Se Alejara De Ahí, Mientras Noire Distraía A Demoledor, Según Su Plan, Male Fue A Donde Estaban Su Madre Y Sus Amigas De Ella

-Salgan Aquí, Vallan A La Escuela Françoise Dupoint Y Refúgiense Ahí-

-Pero Mi Hijo, ¿Está Bien?- Pregunto Marinette

Male No Sabía Que Decir Por Que Sabía Que No Podía Decirle Que Era El

-Su Hijo Esta En La Escuela A Salvo Solo Vallan Ahí Y Refúgiense, Mi Compañera Y Yo Detendremos A Demoledor, Solo Tenemos Que Capturar El Akuma Y No Sera Malo-

-Joven Escucha Después De Que Atrapes Al Akuma Libera La Maldad Enciérralo En Esto Y El Malo Nunca Volverá-

-Está Bien Señora, Pero Corra-Marinette Se Alejo, Male Oyó Un Grito Y Al Salir Del Lugar Vio Que Era Noire, Demoledor Le Dio Con Su Bola De Demolición

-Chat Noire Estas Bien-

-Me Dolió, Pero Dime Que Lograste Sacar A Las Personas Atrapadas-

\- Si Pero Una De Ellas Me Dijo Que Debo Capturarlo En Mi Yoyo Pero No Sé Cómo-Dijo Corriendo Y Escondiéndose Detrás De Un Edificio

Emma Sintió Un Fuerte Dolor De Cabeza Y Un Recuerdo Azoto Su Cabeza

"En El Recuerdo De Emma"

Emma Jugaba En El Parque Y Veía Que En Las Flores Había Mariposas Y Ella Entristeció

-Papi Por Que El Malo Usaba A Ella Para El Mal-

-Por Que Son Muy Perceptibles Al Mal-

-Y Nunca Volvieron A Hacer Buenas-

-Si Mira Cuando Querían Derrotar A Hank Moth Ellos Invocaban A Sus Poderes Y Juntos Creaban Un Plan Y Ladybug Decía, Los Capturaba En Su Yoyo "Te Libero Del Mal" Y Volvían A Ser Unas Hermosas Mariposas Blancas-

-Enserio Entonces Siempre Volvieron A Ser Buenas-

-Si-

-Yai, Que Lindo-

"Fin Del Recuerdo De Emma"

-Escucha Tenemos Que Usar Nuestros Poderes Y Después Bueno Te Explico Lo Que Sigue-

-De Acuerdo-

-¡Cataclysm!- Invoco Noire A Su Poder

-¡Lucky Charm!-Invoco Male Su Poder

 _(_ _ **Arix: Enserio En Ingles-**_

 _ **Yo: No En Francés, Es Que Si Lo Ponía En Español, Andrew, Se Iba A Oír Muy Gay Diciendo Amuleto Encantado-Sin Ofender A Nadie**_ _)_

En Ese Momento A Male Le Apareció Un Soplador De Hojas Y A Emma Una Masa Obscura

-Bueno Por Que Entendí Mi Kwami Me Dijo Que Usara Lo Que Me Diera El Lucky Charm, E Ideara Algo-

-Pues Piensa-

-Ya Voy No Me Presiones- Andrew Volteo A Donde Estaba Demoledor, Después Vio A Noire Y Su Poder, El Suelo, El Soplador Y El Casco-Bueno Creo Que Ya Se Donde Se Esconde El Akuma, Vez El Casco De Constructor-

-Si-

-Creo Que Hay Esta El Akuma-

-¿Por Que Estas Tan Seguro?-

-Por Que Cada Vez Que Se Enoja O Lanza La Bola De Demolición El Casco Brilla-

-Es Como Una Muñeca Rusa, El Akuma No Esta Por Fuera Sino Adentro De El-

-Escucha Llamare La Atención De Demoledor Y Cuando Abra Las Piernas Usa Tu Cataclismo Y Destruye El Suelo Donde Está El Parado-

-Pero No Lograra Cubrir Todo Donde Está El-

-Escucha Zigzaguea Tu Mano, Entonces Yo Aprovechare Y Con El Soplador Hare Que El Sombrero Salga Volando, Tu Lo Atraparas Y Me Lo Pasaras Para Que Libere El Akuma-

-Ok Ahora-

-Oye La Mole Aquí-

-¡Soy Demoledor!-Dijo Lanzando La Bola Noire Aprovecho E Hizo Lo Que Le Dijo Male Demoledor Al Dar Otro Paso Se Cayo Y Quedo Atrapado En El Suelo Male Encendió El Soplador Y El Casco Salió Volando Noire Atrapo El Casco, Lo Aventó A Male Y Él Lo Piso Haciendo Que Saliera Una Mariposa Morada

-¡Atrápala!-Grito Noire

-No Harás Más Daño Pequeño Akuma-Dijo Abriendo Su Yoyo, De Este Apareció Una Luz Blanca Y Comenzando A Girarlo-¡Te Libero Del Mal!-Lanzo Su Yoyo Y Atrapo A La Mariposa Jalo Su Yoyo Y Este Encerró Al Akuma-¡Te Tengo!- Abrió Su Yoyo Y La Mariposa Volvió A Ser Blanca, Male Movió Su Mano Despidió De Ella, La Mariposa Rodeo A Emma Y Se Posó En Su Dedo Y De Nueva Cuenta Un Recuerdo Azoto Su Cabeza

"En Los Recuerdos De Emma"

Las Historia De Su Papa De Que Los Akumas La Habían Calmado Por Que Vio Que Siempre El Bien Triunfaría, En Ese Momento Una Mariposa La Rodeo Y Se Posó Sobre Su Mano Y La Miro Con Ternura

-Es Hora De Que Seas Libre-Dijo Moviendo Su Manita Haciendo Que La Mariposa Volviera A Volar-Bye, Bye Petti Papillon- Eso La Hacia Sentirse Tranquila Y Que Nunca Debería Tener Miedo

"Fin De Los Recuerdos De Emma"

La Mariposa Estaba En La Mano De Emma Y Ella Movió Su Mano Y La Mariposa Volo-Bye Bye, Petti Papillon-Dijo Agitando Su Mano Despidiéndose De Ella, Al Fin Sus Miedos Se Iban Ya No Temería Su Pesadilla Había Acabado Al Fin Era Libre Como La Mariposa,

-Prodigioso Milagroso- En Ese Momento Todo El Daño Causado Se Reparo

-¡Esto Es Hermoso!- Dijo Emma

"En La Guarida De Hank Moth"

-No Esto No Es Posible, Pero Les Juro A Ustedes Dos Chat Noire Y Malebug Que En El Momento Que Me Enfrentaron Sellaron Sus Destinos, Y Pronto Les Quitare Sus Miraculous, Esto Es Solo El Principio-Y Todo Volvió A Hacer Obscuro

"De Regreso Con Nuestros Héroes"

-Lo Hemos Hecho Bien-Esbozo Con Una Sonrisa Male

-Es Cierto Ganamos-Dijo Chocándolas Con El, Pero, Un Sonido La Distrajo De Su Calma Cuando Vio Eran Los Aretes De Malebug

-Male Tus Aretes Están Centellando-

-¿Y Qué Significa Eso?-Pregunto Extrañado

-Que Te Vas A Des Transformar, Al Igual Que Yo-Dijo Viendo Que Su Anillo Empezó A Centellar-Tu Kwami No Te Lo Explico, Que Cuando Utilizas Tu Poder Tu Miraculous Empezara A Centellar Informándote Que Se Te Vas A Des Transformar-

-Si Pero Eres Mi Compañera ¿No Puedes Saber Quién Soy?-

-Recuerda Que Nuestras Identidades Deben Ser Secretas Incluso, Para Nosotros-

-Bueno Te Veré Pronto Gatita-

-Espero Que Si- Male Se Fue Y Chat Noire Vio Al Pobre Demoledor Y Se Marcho

"En La Escuela Françoise Dupoint"

Marinette Estaba Asustada No Encontraba A Su Hijo Estaba Preocupada Temía A Que Algo Le Allá Pasado, Sin Saber Que Su Hijo Estaba A Salvo.

"En El Techo De La Escuela"

Andrew Aterrizo En El Techo De La Escuela Y Se Des Transformó, Extendió Sus Manos Y Tikki Cayó Sobre Ellas Muy Cansada, Era Entendible 6 Años Inactiva

-Lo Has Hecho Muy Bien Es Solo Que Necesito Comer-

-Gracias Tikki En Cuanto Lleguemos A Casa Te Buscare Algo Para Comer, Pero Ahora Escóndete-

Tikki Se Escondió En El Chaleco Del Chico, Andrew Bajo Del Techo Y Empezó A Buscar A Su Madre Y La Encontró En La Entrada De La Misma, Ella Al Mismo Tiempo Volteo Su Cuerpo Y Ambos Corrieron A Darse Un Fuerte Abrazo

-Andrew, Hijo Mío Estas Bien-

-Si No Te Preocupes-

-Ese Héroe Tenía Razón-

-¿Quién?, ¿Cuál Héroe?-Dijo Con Un Tono De Cuéntame Pero Yo Ya Lo Se

-Un Héroe, No Se Su Nombre Pero Pronto Dirán Su Nombre-

-Bueno Mama Creo Que Es Hora De Regresar A Casa-

Así Andrew Y Marinette Regresaron A Su Casa, Andrew Subió A Su Cuarto Y Encontró Unas Galletas Y Decidió Dárselas A Tikki.

-Tikki, No Sé Si Te Gustan Las Galletas Pero Espero Que Te Gusten-

Tikki Salió De La Nada Y Empezó A Comer Las Galletas

-Es Lo Único Que Puedo Comer-

-Bueno Es Hora De Acomodar Las Cosas Para Mañana-

"Con Emma"

Había Llegado A Su Habitación, Se Des Transformó, Plaga Salió Volando Como Loco, Emma Lo Atrapo Entre Sus Manos

-Tengo Mucha Hambre- Dijo Plaga Con Una Carita De Cordero Degollado

-Pero Que Quieres De Comer- Dijo Sentándose En El Sillón Y Agarrando El Tazón Con Queso Camembert Y Comiendo Un Pedazo-O Más Bien Dicho Que Puedes Comer-

Plaga Vio El Tazón De Emma E Hizo Unos Ojitos De Cordero Degollado Y Ella Entendió Que Quería Comerlo

-¿Quieres Comer Queso Camembert?-

-Siiiii-

Emma Dio Un Pedazo A Plaga, Y Este Lo Comió Como Si El Mundo Se Fuera Acabar O Como Si Alguien Se Lo Fuera A Comer.

-Ha Con Que Comes Camembert-

-Si Es Lo Único Que Puedo Comer-

-Bueno Plaga Si Quieres Aquí Ay Mas Pero No Te Lo Acabes, Porque A Mí Me Gusta Ok-

Emma Dejo A Plaga Comiendo Y Ella Se Dispuso A Dormir, Se Había Agotado Demasiado, Y Mañana Seria Otro Día, Lo Que No Sabia Era Que Su Trabajo De Héroe Apenas Había Comenzado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Sigo Atada A La Silla)**_

 _ **Yo: Los Dejare Con La Intriga Y Perdonen Si No Había Actualizado Mucho Escuela Final De Semestre En Fin Tiene 2 Meses Que No Duermo Bien Y Me Encanto El Anime-**_

 _ **Sally: Tanto Que Ya Ha Visto Más De 18 Animes En Menos De 3 Semanas-**_

 _ **Hiro: Van A Explicar Su Obsesión Por El Anime-**_

 _ **Yo: No Mejor Pregunte En Mi Nuevo Programa Que Lleva Por Nombre "Todos Contra Todos" Donde Nuestros Concursantes Serán Tanto De Anime Como De Disney Y Dreamworks Jijiji-**_

 _ **Arix: Que Animes Va A Aparecer**_

 _ **Yo: Pues Shingeki No Kyojin, Love Stage Y Tal Vez Más Adelante Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso Y De Disney Y Dreamworks El Origen De Los Guardianes, Frozen Y Los Que Ustedes Pida A Y Me Preguntaban Como A Que Voz Tiene Hank Moth Y La Del Hermano De Emma Pues Es La Voz De Memo Aponte Cuando Hace A Hiro Y La De Andrew Es De Alan Prieto Cuando Hace A Spiderman En Homecoming-**_

 _ **Arix: Yei Love Stage Yo Quiero Conocer A Izumi-**_

 _ **A.T.K: Bueno Mejor Es Hora De Despedirse-**_

 _ **Yo: Bueno Que Pasara Con Nuestros Chicos Favoritos, Pronto Lo Sabremos Y Habrá Un Nuevo Villano, El Pingüino Comerá Sopa, Fred Dejara De Ser Tan Fred, Están Leyendo Esto Como Comercial Y De Forma Rara, No Se Pierdan El Siguiente Capítulo 6 "Remember In The Rain" Parte 1 Bye Besos Siniestros Y Sonrisas Obscuras-**_

 _ **Todos Los Demás: Bye/Adiós/Sayonara/Que Me Importa/Go To The Sleep My Dear Baby-.**_


End file.
